


Silver Solstice {HIATUS}

by nocturneworld6



Category: Vampire Knight (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Abuse, Dystopian, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Heavy Dystopian Elements, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, This may have very slow updates, Trauma, Vampiric Dystopia, dystopian au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nocturneworld6/pseuds/nocturneworld6
Summary: Yuuki Cross had dreams. She wanted to become a bride of God, worshipping her Lord till the end of her life.Unfortunately, her dreams are snatched from her as soon as she is revealed to be a Negative, a person that can never be turned. Negatives are rare to come by nowadays, and now she is wanted by the greedy blood traders and the Vampire royalty for her perfect blood. She thought she could distance her emotions from her new position as the royal family's blood bank, but a particular cruel prince has other plans.I do not own Vampire Knight, all rights to the rightful owners.This is on hiatus. Sorry.
Relationships: Cross Yuuki/Kiryuu Zero
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Silver Solstice {HIATUS}

Streams of confetti rained from the huge balcony of the castle as everyone let out a huge scream of excitement. Yet another day had come to an end. She had never seen the New Year Celebration personally, but now it made Yuuki regret all the years she had spent cooped up in her room waiting for something exciting to happen. A huge world full of possibilities lay right in front of her, and she chose to ignore it. There's nothing but remorse when your government chooses to ignore crimes done against you and tells you to stay at home and not to venture out after dark, denies you your rights and gives preferential treatment towards your perpetrators.

Chewing on her cotton candy, Yuki watched from the corner of my eyes as the Pale Parade came forward, mechanically moving into the crowd of humans, seamlessly blending into them and yet not.

That was the nickname she learned from her father. He hated vampires, thus the whole charade of nicknames and insults being so innovative.

They moved ever so slowly, perfection seemed to leach out of their pores. She hated them, their perfect bodies, their uptightness, their very existence.

The Pale Parade consisted of the royalty this time. Last year she had heard that only the nobles were allowed, but this time the celebrations had upgraded a level. So much that the royalty couldn't resist coming and witnessing it. If there was one thing that humans did well, it would be having fun. They drank up to their heart's content, slept through the night, make a whole load of mistakes just to forget them the next day. Vampires, on the other hand, had differing opinions. For them, a single mistake would be so heavy that they would continue to carry that baggage for the rest of their lives. They were too concerned about the consequences.

And yet they drained innocent people of their blood to sustain themselves.

Yuki could see terror amidst the humans as they made way for the vampires. Each one of them dressed in dark coloured, velvet fabric suits and gowns that contrasted with their pale skin. They seemed to be so different: almost like a different era.

She pulled her hoodie up as she saw one of them turn and look into her direction. She held her gaze for three whole counts before mechanically marching forward like the rest of the group.

Her breath seemed to have been sucked out of her lungs. She coughed a little before she felt a hand over her shoulder.

"Are you alright?"

She turned towards her mother, her expression concerned and worried.

She squeezed her hand. "Yes."

* * *

Every year at her school, there is a test held for each of the seventeen-year-olds that was called the 'Preliminary Examination'. The Prelim Exam consisted of various tests that determined whether we were fit as students or not. They were tested on the basis of Intelligence Quotient, physical fitness, mental fitness, whether they had any genetic defects or diseases, immunological function, stamina and various other parameters. That was just a cover-up, as people found out years ago. One of the tests involved blood tests. Majority of the teens of our school weren't perfect as donors and remained unscathed. The vampire government was funding the schools to get rid of unfit and mentally incapable students as quietly as possible.

Not all were as lucky.

"Hey, Yuki, why are you so shocked?" Ishihara teased her and fluttered his test results in front of her. "Are you really a below 40 I.Q. as everybody expected?" He burst out laughing at that.

She slammed the test result on the desk. "I can't believe they marked me unfit for joining the army! I worked day and night for that and all they do is red mark me for being unfit?"

She had been training in martial arts for about as long as she could remember. Her childhood dream was to get into the army, and she had undergone intense training for that. Her survival skills training was supposed to start after this semester, depending on whether she got a green mark of approval from the Prelims. 

"I guess they made a mistake..." Himari said, but she sounded doubtful.

The class was again plunged into silence as Yamamoto sensei started his lesson on the art of weapon warfare after the nuclear era.

What was the purpose of this class for her anyway? She'd never get to be a soldier ever again. Her hopes and dreams were already shattered. But how could she be so sure? How could they be so sure? She had already been praised by so many teachers for being extremely agile and strong for my age. Were all her efforts going to go down in the drain?

Only one way to find out was to meet with the headmaster.

* * *

Her eyes widened to see the new science teacher, Shinohara Haru glance down at me. His chocolate brown eyes made me lose my focus for a tiny moment.

"Any problem, my lady?" He asks with his brows furrowed.

"Uh-" She struggled for words, "I... HEY!"

She reached for the arm that suddenly snatched away the result paper she held in her hand. "Wait, sir! Please give that paper back!"

Shinohara-san holds it at his eye level while her arms flail to reach him. He stared in amusement at the paper for a few seconds, before his eyes widen.

"What is it?" He glances at me in even greater shock, and the paper flutters out of his hand, and away from me. It flies away towards the direction where she could clearly see the principal's cabin.

"Oh no," she screamed at him, "Look what have you done!" This silly excuse for a teacher just made her lose her paper!

He suddenly grabbed her by arm and tugged her towards the exit gate. "I can't believe this... after all these years... finally a Negative!" He blabbered on in a hushed voice, as she heard the headmaster's secretary run after them, screaming, "Shinohara! Return the girl at ONCE!"

She winced from his grip over her arm, and warned him, "Shinohara-san, if you do not let go of me, I will not hesitate to use force on you!"

"Do whatever you want to do, you idiot!" He hisses as he dragged her out of the school premises and shut the iron gate with a click. "You're a Negative! An O at that one. If they find you-"

"Hands where I can see them, Shinohara," She recognised the deadly voice of school guard Toba from behind us, and they suddenly stopped.

"Don't try to take away that Negative girl from us, or else you shall suffer consequences."

She crashed on the ground, feeling the cold barrel of a gun on the nape of her neck.


End file.
